Its Not Fair
by Miny23
Summary: Danny had everything he ever dreamed of, then it's taken away in a snap and its not fair.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Messer had it all, a wife, daughter, job, friends. All of that changed the day his wife was killed.

It started out as a normal day. He was getting ready in the bathroom while his wife was getting their daughter ready. He was looking in the mirror as he applied his shaving cream to his face, when he saw his wife standing there.

"Hey babe." He said turning his head to the side to look at her. "Hey to you too." She said in return. Walking closer to him she wrapped her arms around his waist putting her head on his naked shoulder.

"Can I help you, Lindsay?" He said as he shaved his left cheek. "Yes, yes you can." She said smiling into the mirror at him. "You know Danny, Lucy has your clothing skills." Danny looked up at her as he washed his face. "What do you mean?" He said while turning in her hold and wrapping his arms around her looking into her eyes. "She wanted to wear her green horse shirt, those jeans your mom bought her and her pink convers shoes. I think she's turning Daddy junior on us."

"Oh, I thought you were going to tell me something bad." He said laughing. "I just thought you should know." She kissed him under his jaw just as they heard little feet pitter patter on the floor and a girls voice scream. "Mommy, Daddy! Where are you?" Danny smiled at his daughters voice.

"In the bathroom baby girl!" He yelled out to her.

The bathroom door burst open and in came the dirty blonde haired girl. "Daddy, are you ready for work yet?" She asked as her father picked her up. "Almost baby girl. I've just got to get my shirt on and then we can get going ok?" He said kissing her cheek. "Ok daddy. I really want to go get donuts with you and mommy." Danny looked at his daughter and wife and back again. "Oh and who said we were getting donuts for breakfast Lucy?"

Lucy looked at her dad in disbelief. "You and mommy did last night Daddy." Danny looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. "I know we did Lucy. I'm just playing with you." He kissed he cheek then set her down on the floor. "I'm going to go put my shirt on then we can go ok?" He asked his girls. They both shook their heads as he left the bathroom to go grab his shirt of the bed in the master bead room.

So tell me if you want me to continue. Comments are welcome. Thanks you all for reading and reviewing, favorite ect..


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first, I'm sorry I haven't updated very fast. The reason being I had to get a second surgery Feb 20th and I was in the hospital for 2 days and I've also had some family issues pop up but, I'll try to be fast next time. Second, Thanks to McKenzie, Daisy1966, MesserFamilyFan100 and Afrozenheart412. Your reviews made me so happy that someone actually likes my stories again Thank you all, here's your virtual candy. *gives out candy*

Walking down the street to the subway station Lucy skipped happily in front of her parents. Danny and Lindsay were holding hands while watching their daughter.

"Lucy, don't get to far away from us, please." Danny said to her. "Ok Daddy, I'm not trying to get to far ahead of you, I'm just so excited to go get donuts with you and Mommy." Lucy replied stopping mid skip. Danny laughed to himself and let go of Lindsay's hand and walked up to Lucy. "Why are you so cute?" He said as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Cause, Daddy, I'm half you and half Mommy. I got my brains, hair and nose from Mommy, and my smile, eyes and attitude from you ." Lucy said smiling and hugging her Dad. Lindsay walked up to them and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "That's right, baby girl." Lindsay said. Danny put Lucy down and they continued to the subway.

The three walked into the donut shop and Lucy ran to the display of donuts. " What kind of donuts do you want Luce?" Lucy starred at all the different kinds of donuts then pointed at the glass. "I want the pink one Daddy. Can I get that one?" She said looking at Danny. "Of course Baby girl, and Mommy what kind do you want?" Danny asked. "I'll take a regular glazed. Me and Lucy with get drinks, what kind do you want?"

When Lucy heard her mom said drink she went over to the fridge and go a red kool-aid pouch out. "Mommy, I got mine, What do you and Daddy want?" "Get two orange juices for us, can you carry it all?" Lindsay asked seeing that she may need help. "Yes, mommy." Lindsay left Danny and helped Lucy get the juice. "Mommy, can I pick the place to sit?" "Yes."

Lucy chose a place next to a window that looked out into the Middle of Times Square. Danny walked over with the donuts and sat down.

After they were done lucy helped throw away things and they left for Lucy's school.

Ok short, But at least it's a new chapter. Please review, Favorite and Add.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I have not updated in a good while. I'm so sorry, I have had a lot going on and no time for writing. I'm going to work on it now that school is out and I'll have more time. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, You guys are so awesome! I'm so glad that CSINY was renewed for a 9th season, Let go fro a 10th and more!

~!~!~

After dropping Lucy off at school, Danny and Lindsay headed to the lab. Once they entered they went straight for the locker room to put their things away. As they exited the locker rooms mac walks up to them.

"Hey, you guys have a case. Here's the address, I'll send Sid and Hawkes out later on to help you." Mac said handing Danny the address and walking back to his office.

Danny looked at Lindsay and smirked. "Ok, then. I'm driving." He said and left for the parking garage.

~!~!~

The scene was a small warehouse, outside was one patrol car and crime scene tape with the officer standing at the doorway of the warehouse. They hopped out and grabbed their kits and walked up to the officer.

"So, what have we got?" Danny asked as he walked under the crime tape holding it up for Lindsay and the officer to walk under.

" Double homicide. A dog walker was walking her dogs and they got away from her. Lead her here." He said pointing to the two bodies on the ground.

The bodies were laying face down on the ground. One male, one female, Both had bullet wound to the back of the head in an execution style.

"Linds, help me flip them?" Danny said bending down to the male victim. Lindsay bent down and helped roll the man over then the women.

"Danny, Its them." Lindsay said to him. "What does she mean 'its them?'" The officer asked Danny.

"These people where kidnapped from Brooklyn two days ago." Danny explained.

~!~!~

After a while of processing, the officer got a call and had to leave.

"Detectives? I'm sorry but, I have to go." The officer said.

"Ok, you can go, all we're waiting on it the Me, to collect the bodies." Danny explained . The officer thanked him and left.

Lindsay was sitting on the ground of the warehouse resting. She had been on her feet for a few hours. She hadn't been feeling well after breakfast. 'Probably had one to many donuts' she thought to her self.

Danny was out side putting the evidence in the truck so, she took the opportunity to close her eyes and lean her head against the wall.

She had her eyes closed when she heard foot steps behind her. "Took you long enough to put the stuff away." She said thinking it was Danny. When Danny didn't answer she opened her eyes.

~!~!~

Ok, Cliff hanger but, I SUPER promise I'll get it updated soon!

Please review its much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Ok, I'm loving the way has been set up now. Its so cool. Here's the next update thanks for all the reviews. I'll update soon. :)

C~! S##I !~N! #Y

When Lindsay opened her eyes she saw a black figure standing in front of her. The figure was tall and holing something in front of it. Standing there just staring at her. Lindsay stared back at the figure before she spoke.

"Can, I help you?" She asked moving her hand slowly towards her gun. The figure moved his gun closer to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Detective." The man said. Lindsay moved her hand away not wanting to anger the man.

"Hand me your gun slowly, don't do anything stupid." Lindsay did as she was told and the man snatched it from her pointing it at her aswell. "Where's the other detective at?" lindsay thought for a moment on what to say. "Where is the other detective?" The man yelled pushing his gun to her temple.

"He went out side to put things away in the truck." Lindsay said.

"I guess we'll wait for him." He said smiling.

C~! S# !I~!N #Y

Danny was placing the last of the evidence bags in the back of the truck when he chest started to hurt.

At first he thought it was nothing till it got worse. He had just been to his doctor for a physical for his department requirement so he knew it wasn't a heart attack. Then, he heard a noise come from the crime scene and knew something was wrong with Lindsay.

He turned to the crime scene and sprinted to the door, he drew his gun from its holster and raised it to fire if necessary.

That's when he saw the worst sight ever...

C! S%$#S! # I%# N! #Y

Ok that was that chapter I'm going to try and get the chapters longer but every time I upload it spaced out and nice something happens and it all smooshes together. I'll try to fix it but, till then please bear with me. Anyway, please R&R. Next chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok sorry for the delays but here is the next chapter. Please enjoy it. ;)

C_

That's when he saw the worst sight ever...

c_

Danny peeked around the corner of the crime scene and saw a man standing with a gun to Lindsay's head. He pulled back around the corner and leaned against the wall trying to keep the tears from rolling down his face. He pulled out his phone and put it around the corner and snapped a picture of the scene and texted Mac and attached the picture. He put his phone away hoping Mac would hurry and they'd get Lindsay out. He waited a few minutes but, couldn't take it anymore. He had to get his wife out of the situation she was in. He stepped out from the corner and raised his gun ready to confront the suspect.

"NYPD, Drop the weapon and release the officer!" Danny yelled! The man turned around and smiled at Danny.

"So,is this the other Detective?" The man asked Lindsay. When she didn't answer he got angry and shook her by the arm. "I asked you a question!"

"Don't treat her like that!" Danny yelled at the man. The man just smirked and snickered.

"I don't think you are in a position to be telling me what to do, Detective." Danny didn't want to risk getting Lindsay hurt so he decided to listen to the man.

"Ok, what do you want me to do then?" Danny asked as calmly as he could.

"First, I want you to place your gun on the ground and, kick it over to me." Danny did as he was told.

"Now, Do either of you have hand cuffs?"

"Yes we both have a pair." Danny answered.

"Good, I want you to get your pair out and hand them over. You too girly."

Danny and Lindsay did as they were told and handed the man their handcuffs. He took them from them. He walked over to Lindsay and roughly brought her arms behind her back and handcuffed her. Then did the same with Danny.

"Now that that's done. I have to pull the car around." He said with a evil smirk.

C_

Short I know but, I'll have the next one up soon.

~Miny23


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had a lot going on the holidays, family. You name it I've been busy by it. Anyway thanks to all that have reviewed the last chapters.

Side note here: I can't believe there is going to be a second baby Messer. Did anyone else squeak their heads off. OMG thank you so much Pam! 3

On with the story.

C~~

After the man left to get a car Danny turned to Lindsay. He looked in her eyes and all he saw was complete fear of what was to come.

b

"Baby, Listen to me. I'm going to get us out of this,ok. I'm not going to let him hurt either of us." Lindsay nodded her head as tears started to fall. Danny's heart broke even more. Seeing his wife cry broke his heart but, in the situation they were in made it worse. Lindsay turned her face away from Danny before she spoke.

"Danny, I.. If we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know that, I love you." She said tears still rolling down her face. He looked at her and started cry himself. Just as he started to open his mouth to talk the man walked back into the room.

"Ok, cars pulled up." He smiled and pulled them both to their feet. He walks them to his car, A black cargo van. Danny remembered the details of the van just in case he needed it later on. The man opened the back door and pushed them both inside, then closed the door with a little more force then necessary.

He got in the driver's seat and took off. He looked in the back and looked at his hostages and smiled, 'maybe now they will hear me.' he thought. Danny saw him looking at them through the rear view mirror and moved his body to hide Lindsay from the man's view. He was going to protect her as much as he could from this evil guy.

The ride was silent, except for the occasional sniff from Lindsay trying to hold back more tears. Danny couldn't stand it anymore. "Hey, Buddy. Care to explain what the hell is going on to us?" Danny yelled at the man, who just looked at him. "I suppose I could tell you. But, I chose not to. So shut it and enjoy the ride." The man replied back. "Could you at least tell us your name, or the name you want us to call you?" Danny pressed. "You can call me, Marcus. Now shut it, anymore out of you could cost you."

Danny chose to be quiet, he really didn't want to find out what it would cost him. He turned he focus back to Lindsay who was asleep from so much crying. He kissed her head and prayed everything would be ok.

C_

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. This thing called life has been bugging me to spend more time with it. But, I'm back and I'm going to try to update more often. Please review and I'll update again soon and sorry for this being a short chapter. Bye guys :)

Miny233


End file.
